


Pretty Fly Guy

by DisturbedWritter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, POV Antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedWritter/pseuds/DisturbedWritter
Summary: A poem I write for class! Literal shit!
Relationships: FlyxTrash





	Pretty Fly Guy

My wings take me to the world above and below.

To escape dangers, who dare to put on a show.

These dumb simple, monkeys start to eat.

So I dance on their food and begin to buzz.

The fools try to fight when I leave a brown fuzz. 

The giants call for my slaughter. 

With sticky papers, Raid, fire and even swatters.

A ‘Animal-Lover’ saves me from my fate.

I soar through the air with nothing with my wit and luck.

I hate those humans, I really don’t give a truck.

I smell the raw food on the streets.

A raw delicate piece of meat.

I rub my hands like Birdman.

A buffet just for me.

Me and My brothers swarm the red treat.

I fought tooth and bone for it.

A four legged monster rushed at me.

Before, I knew I was stuck in its web.

The sticky trap will surely be my end.

Until I see the same helpful human again.  
Ew a “human friend”.

These fools don’t know that i’ll be their downfall.

I was departed with the killer that crawls.

I shall reign one day.

Much to their hairless dismay.

Fire will cover this world one night.

I shall reign just to give you a fright.

Ah, imprisoned like a fox.

She put me in a box, didn't get a dub/

See you later: Your pet fly boy: Beelzebub!


End file.
